


Sleepy Cuddles

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Halloween, Just beginning, M/M, Movie Night, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 4 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
While Shopping Kaylee comes across an old movie player.





	

“Oh look what I found!” Kaylee shouted. She held up a strange looking plastic box that Simon and instantly recognized. “It's a movie projector. You just put the drive in and point the round end at a blank wall and it plays the movie on the dive.” “Do you think we can get it?” Simon gave it a once over and after noting the price he figured he could haggle it down. They had been walking around the shopping area for a bout three hours looking for spare parts for Serenity with no luck. Though they might not be walking away empty handed it still was not ship parts. Simon sighed and walked over to the stand owner. He was able to talk him into knocking half off the price and throwing in three classic movies for free. Kaylee skipped ahead of the ship medic, happy for her find. Simon just knew they were going to end up watching at least one of these movies while still docked in Persephone. 

After dinner and several pouts from Kaylee the crew found them selves curled in the hub of the ship. Blankets and pillows pilled around to make large nests. They found pretty quickly that the movies were about ghosts and demons. About half way threw the second movie most everyone had fallen asleep. Simon was the first awake a couple hours later, the first thing he noticed was that at some point he had ended up on his side with Mal wrapped around him. As he shifted to extract himself, the captain sniffled slightly and pulled the doctor closer. He nuzzled into Simon's shoulder and with an almost non-existent whine told Simon to stop moving so he could sleep. One last attempt had Mal pushing Simon onto his back and sprawling on top of the doctor. “Please Doc, go back to sleep.” The captain sighed before burring his face in Simon's neck and falling back asleep. The young brunette was not sure how to react to this. He had harbored feelings for Mal since he had saved River and himself from being burned alive, but he had no idea what was going threw Mal's head. Did the older man feel the same for Simon, or was this just a sleep induced cuddle? Either way Simon felt to warm and safe under his captain so after a large yawn he decided he could think more on this later. Besides if this was going to be his only time close to Malcolm Reynolds who was he to not enjoy it. So with a soft smile and a delicate kiss to Mal's hair, Simon let sleep reclaim him.


End file.
